fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiang Ying Yue
Jiang Ying Yue, more commonly known by her pseudonym Sherria Amicus, is the benevolent founder of the country of Destiné and is the daughter of the Supreme Deity of the Imoutoverse, Ilona. She has many Memory Vessels/Avatars that she uses to interact with the citizens of Destiné. She is the ruler and the Commander-in-Chief of Destiny Military forces, and is the main proprietress of Golden Phoenix Restraint. Background Born from the loins of the supreme deity of the Imoutoverse and Chinese Goddess of War & Sexuality (Jiutian Xuannü), Jiang was given away at birth to a brothel in the prostitution district of an ancient Chinese city to be raised by the courtesans and head proprietress of the brothel. For years she worked as a hostess and maid for the brothel both servicing customers and cleaning up messes made by them, while this may seemed like hell to others Jiang did not mind one bit because in exchange for her services she was taught many things from her customers and the other brothel workers. Jiang was a rather popular worker due to her plump bottom, deep sultry voice, her melodic voice, artistic talent, cultural grace, sharp mind, her charismatic and mature personality; in light of her growing popularity the proprietress of the brothel started allowing Jiang to solely work as for courtesan for only the wealthiest and scholarly of men since they would pay any price just to be with a courtesan as cultured as Jiang. By the age of 13 Jiang had already gained many connections with various wealthy men and women who came to the brothel to be serviced by her, she was also working as a local teacher, pharmacist and cook for the poor children in the prostitution district. Despite being a highly skilled courtesan and adept learner, Jiang wasn't very physically fit although she did found an assassination school that teaches killing techniques that uses the breasts and buttocks. While she was popular with the clients she wasn't super popular with her fellow courtesans. Three months before her 14th birthday, while on her way to go teach the children of the prostitution district Jiang was kidnapped and sold into the imperial harem by a group of bandits. On her first night in the Imperial palace, the imperial baby was apparently poisoned and died which infuriated the Emperor to the point that he was going to have all of the forced concubines executed if they couldn't find the killer within three days. The other forced concubines squabbled amongst each other, however, Jiang steeled herself the best she could and used her feminine wiles to seduce the guards (and the maids) into telling her everything that they possibly could about the emperor and those closest too him. After conducting interviews, doing several thorough investigations of the crime scene and calling on what she learned from her various patrons back at the brothel Jiang deduced who the killer was by the end of day three. After she explained that the killer of the imperial baby was none other than the Emperor's father. Jiang was placed at the Emperor's beck and call just in case she was needed to be consulted on mysterious deaths in the palace and various medicines. Around this time she was allowed to enter the imperial library and speak with guests of the Emperor, being that she could read just about anyone from cold reading and body language the Emperor would use her to see if any of his guests were planning to assassinate him or betray him in any way. With the aid of the various books on topics of warfare, political domination and public speaking Jiang gained a mass of followers in the imperial capital and imperial palace, especially the Emperor. This allowed her to get into the position on being the Emperor's war general and most trusted consorts; however, with all of this success she also gained the animosity of the other forced concubines (especially the Empress) and the previous war general. So the Empress and the previous war general decided to make a plan to hurt Jiang and get her banished. On Jiang's 14th birthday she was told by the Empress that the Emperor wanted to meet her in a certain shady part of the city, Jiang was hesitant to go but knew that the Emperor does not like to be kept waiting. Once Jiang arrived at the location she was requested to be at she was attacked by hired thugs and was captured while the Empress and previous war general watched their plan unfold. Jiang being well-informed on the cruelties of the world, whether it be rape or murder Jiang didn't fight back, she surmised that she'll be raped and decides to submissive rather than fight back. Because of this attack Jiang became pregnant with her oldest daughter, Dà-xiá and had her eyes gouged out. When Jiang finally returned to to the imperial palace she was met by the full armed guard and the Emperor himself and was questioned about what happened. After being filled in on the situation the Emperor sympathetically gave her an entire wing of the palace so that she can be trained in combat and magic. Seeing their daughter pained by the betray of two people closest to her, Ilona gave her the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth and Jiutian Xuannü gave her a divinely enchanted hand fan, furthermore, they punished both the Empress and the previous war general with never-ending torment in hell. Within the span of six months Jiang taught herself how to harness her innate divine powers and unlocked the full power of her new eyes. Three months later during the late summer the palace was attacked by a malevolent army of insectoid beings lead by the King of Atrocity and Lust. During the battle Jiang goes into labor and is forced to give herself an emergency C-section due to complications, however she removed her womb so that both she and her daughter survived. She gave herself a few minutes to rest and recover before unleashing her newly acquired combative skills and near single-handedly defeating the King of Atrocity and Lust and his vast army. The Emperor was immensely grateful for her help and granted her anything within his power, to which she asked for his library, for him to return all of his forced prostitutes to their villages and to give said villages money for any harm that he had done to them. The Emperor obliged with her request and even gave her 100 soldiers, 100 maids, 100 cattle and an acre of farm land for her to start a new life. Jiang thanked him and gave him immortality as a gift as long as he rebuked his sinful ways, personally went to work in the fields with the farmers and give females a proper education just like the males received. After the Emperor promised to keep these promised Jiang left with the library and went to her acre of land. She didn't know the first thing about raising her daughter so she used her new found abilities to contact alternate versions of herself to ask them to help her become a good mother. On Jiang's daughter's 3rd birthday (Jiang was 18 at the time) Jiang and her daughter were down by the bay where the watermelon grow and came across a wounded cloacked man. Jiang took the man into her home and nursed him back to health with her homemade medicines and magical breasts milk, once the man man was back to full health he introduced himself as the Master of Alchemy who is looking to discover ancient temples and mystical locations. Intrigued by this man Jiang offered to take the man to a mystical place that she knows of nearby and to this the man promised to help her make a safe environment to raise her daughter. After Jiang (she brought her daughter along with her) and the man explored every inch of the mystical place for the past three years, the man told her to come along with him to Italy. She wasn't going to go along with him but went with him to see what he had in store for her. To fit in with the locals Jiang adopted the pseudonym Sherria Amicus. Sadly, shortly after arriving in Italy the Great Witch war broke out in Europe which had been brewing for hundred of years. The Master of Alchemy and Jiang were commissioned to stop the witches from destroying everything because their magic was ripping the fabric of the universe apart. After tinkering for five years with various magical items that they created they came to the conclusion that they were going to actually kill her. However, Jiang decided to leave her 11 year old daughter with the Master of Alchemy and went to talk to the witch army. Thankfully jiang's gambit paid off when she convinced the witch army to stand down and to forgive any past injustices that humanity has ever done to them. While the war ended rather peacefully the witches still wanted somewhere to call home and be safe, so Jiang used her powers to create her own Creation that is a near exact replica of the current one and allowed non humans (and all of the poor, weak and sickly from the current Creation) to live in it. Also, taking the Master of Alchemy up on his offer they went around finding gifted people like themselves in fields that neither of them had talent in and recruited them to help her make a dream country for people like them. The pair returned to their small country seven years later (Jiang is now 33) on Christmas day with everyone that they have recruited from their trip to all of the various timelines, alternate dimensions and parallel multiverses. It took some time for Jiang to get everything functional but with the help of her citizens and those close to her, Jiang was one step closer to her dream. She granted all of her citizens immortality that keeps them young forever after the age of twenty and named the country Destiné. She also used a magic that she developed to make abilities to grant to others and if anyone would use their power for dubious purposes she would take them back. Jiang and The Master of Alchemy got married and had a child together in the year 2000. In the year 2020, a ultimate primordial Evil Beast of Darkness only known as Bete Noir broke free from its bonds that it was placed in by the Great Old Ones and the Jewels. Bete Noir's darkness and vile energy started corrupting the infinite number of multiverses, timelines, alternate realities and infinite dimensions; his very presence shrouds everything in eternal night and kills everything that is not beyond causality on contact (luckily all of the citizens of Destiné now exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space so they were severely effected by this). Jiang requested for her mother Ilona to assist them however Ilona declined due to wanting her Jiang to understand that she can't always be there to save the day miraculously. So Jiang turned to the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth only for them to inform her of the latest restriction placed on them by Ilona which is that they shut-down every 100 years. Without any current plan to defeat Bete Noir, Jiang sent thirteen of the most powerful beings to go hold him off while she gathered some of the greatest minds in the infinite multiverse to discuss a viable plan to defeat the monster. During this time Jiang's daughter suffered some nasty injuries during her fight with Bete Noir which emotionally destroyed her. For an entire year she stayed by her daughter's side while she recovered and once her daughter was back to full health Jiang had already knew what she had to do. Jiang gave up her life to save others from the death, despair and suffering brought by Bete Noir which resulted in her erasure from every single timeline, multiverse, dimension. However through some miracle her cleansing (read: retcon) not only purified both Creations but also cleansed Bete Noire of his evil. In the aftermath of this event Jiang was raised to a level of existence almost equal to her mother, becoming the second most power thing in existence which also resurrected her. A countless number years have passed since Jiang's sacrifice and resurrection with peace being omnipresent throughout both Creations but recently there has been a group of worshipers of the Great Old Ones that are trying to free them so that they can recreating everything in their image. In retaliation to this Jiang formed the Grand Casters Organization during the early 23rd century and started training students how to harness their innate powers to their fullest potential. She also opened up the Golden Phoenix restaurant around this time. Appearance *Teen: She looks like a surprisingly mature young lady with pink hair (with rainbow streaks) and golden eyes (with the universe as her sclera). Unlike the other concubines, Jiang didn't have an ample chest but the Emperor liked this about her because she looked more like a child, however, he worshiped her peach shaped rear. Though she has a slim modest build, Jiang does have an incredibly fat bottom, which is a source of some humor within her group of friends and the civilians. Her large bottom is more noticeable due to her tendency to sway her hips while moving and stand with one hip out. She has pink flowers on both sides of her hair which she styles in a kind twintail. She has a surprisingly low, smooth, confident sultry voice despite her age which makes her may come off as seductive. She is also really tall for her age with long muscular legs. She wears a pair of modest, pale pink underwear with a flower pattern on them. *Adult: Her true age is unknown, but Jiang has the qualities of a mature female and a transcendent Chinese beauty. She is noted for her large breasts and plump bottom, beautiful tanned skin; an over womanly figure, which is accentuated by her lovely homemade traditional Chinese dresses. Even though her dresses may seem constricting, Jiang easily maneuvers in them. She has mystical looking golden eyes (which the multiverse as her sclera being the universe) and gorgeous pink hair with rainbow coloring, these two features drawing out most of her innate beauty the most. People believe her beauty is comparable to that of Diaochan of the four Four Beauties. Due to a C-section that she had to proform on herself inorder to successfully deliver her first child, she now has large angular scar on the naval of her stomach. It would also be good to note that her bootylicious derrière has grown twice the size it was when she was a teen and is regarded as the greatest butt of all time (much to her chagrin). She keeps a Black Epiphyllum oxypetalum in her hair. She wears a pair of immodest, hot pink bra and thong combo made of lace. Personality Jiang is a very peaceful, good-natured woman who doesn't want any conflict. She is also a pacifist who prefers to solve problems without bloodshed, or at least as little as possible. Despite her peaceful demeanor, she is a skilled and terrifying fighter when needed (but she retains her laidback attitude with a certain smugness to her). She is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data just like the other super-geniuses of the multiverse. However, when she gets serious people can't help but listen, for her words bear weight. This is perhaps due to her skill as a debater and a mother, and it comes to no surprise that she has a mall built in her honor. Jiang is also a very wise woman with wide knowledge and experience in social dynamics and politics. Jiang never used her powers with ulterior motives and never asked for their aid in exchange for her help, it was done all in good faith which made people warm up to her quickly. Jiang cares very deeply for her family and is also very protective of her family (this extends to her citizens), so much that she would do anything to express her love for them. Jiang is also a huge workaholic and will not stop until she has completed what it is that she sent out to do. Jiang also comes off as quite impatient and can be innocently insensitive, when it comes to dealing with people who aren't as intelligent as her. She possess the thoughtfulness to perceive the truth of things, read the hearts of all people and properly understand their standpoint. She also really hates wasting time, but has mellowed out with the years. When she is angered, you would not know her true feelings due to no change in her vocal tone or facial expressions. Instead, one could judge that she is furious by looking into her eyes when she is speaking towards the one she is angry with, though her tone of speech remains calm that no one would think that she is angered. When in danger she acts playful and teasing manner, finding amusement even in assassination attempts against her, and enjoys messing with people. Jiang is a natural genius when it comes to talking with others, she just has a lot of natural charisma to her that, when paired with her low, confident and sultry voice, makes Jiang especially adept at diplomacy and generally conversing with others. Jiang also has a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she ends her sentences with "you know", a trait that some of her Memory Vessels have and so does her daughters. She can be easily flustered when people talks about how beautiful and seductive she is with her body. Thanks to her sizeable chest and an amusingly enormous bottom, she gets frequently teased about her huge booty from some of her peers and civilians. Her responses to said teasing suggest that she is dismissive of this fact, and she tends to ignore her backside unless it ends up being the literal butt of a joke at her expense. But it should be noted that Jiang doesn't have any qualms about using her seductive body if it is to acquire knowledge, she also has no hang ups about sleeping with women. A different side of Jiang can be seen when she comes in contact with alcoholic substances. She has a very low alcohol tolerance, needing only a small amount to get drunk. A single whiskey bonbon contained enough to get her into an inebriated state. While drunk, she tends to display an extremely sexually aggressive nature, mercilessly attempting to push any guy around her into having sex with her. She reveals the sadistic nature of her sexuality after consuming alcohol. However, after resting, she weirdly shows no visible signs of a hangover. Combat Statistics Tier: Varies; depending on her power output. High 1-B with her full powers (Is stronger than Shining Jewels, Great Ancient Gods and Witching Hour Witches, but is massively weaker compared to her mother) Attack Potency: Complex Multiversal physically. (Fought Incomplete Bete Noir who's sheer power can level infinte universes and infinte timelines); At least Hyperverse level with her full powers (she can create her own Creation with ease and collapses it when it is not needed any longer). Substantially lower when using Memory Vessels. Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Massively FTL+ travel speed (moves so fast that she can even move in stopped time), Irrelevant combat speed (Comparable to Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour user, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that even a being that is always faster than their target couldn't even keep up with her. Omnipresent within her Creation) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Has lifted up the totality of her Creation to use as a weapon). Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal. Can trade blows with powerful Jewels, Witches and Great Old Ones with ease. | Hyperverse level when using her full power, (Her cleansing and subsequent resurrection alone shook all of creation and retconned everything within it, Her battle with the Shining Jewels and Witches reduced all of creation to nonexistence.) Durability: Complex Multiversal. | Outerverse level when in her creation, (Comparable to Great Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour; she was completely unaffected by a retcon to the entirety of her mom's Creation) Intelligence: Extraordinary Supergenius. As the benevolent ruler of her own Creation (which contains infinite timelines, infinite dimensions and infinite multiverses), Jiang is an intelligent and cunning leader who maintained her rule over her territories through the use of negotiations and charamastic speeches. Even people who dislike her still acknowledge her intellect and people sills. In combat, she is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant capable of fighting on par with the likes of Huozai even when playing around. Can create clothing and food with various properties. She can calculate the future attacks of her opponents with just a glance. Jiang can perform complex calculations with 1000 variables in seconds. Jiang is always well-informed of the major events occurring in Destiné and is knowledgeable enough to accurately predict future incidents. She was even able to outwit Nayuta, a genius even among geniuses, at some point. She also heads the Grand Caster organization, a secret think tank and task force dedicated to evening Destiné's odds against the growing population of Ex Nihilo and the growing power of Wiccaphobia. Jiang is a polymath only rivaled by Nayuta Mitsuar, Reiko Liladan, and the Thinker, and is thus one of the four smartest people in Creation (this isn't including Omniscient beings and this also is without including her Eyes That Have Seen the Truth). She is a highly qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered. She also seems to have a nigh-impeccable memory, easily memorizing all of the powers she's created and utilizing them in tandem to make herself a formidable adversary. Despite how tactfully graceful she is, Jiang's strategies aren't always perfect. Limited Omniscience via The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. | Limited Omniscience Stamina: Unfit however made the long travel from the ancient Capital City to up in the mountains where her acre was set aside at, in a short timeframe no less, without any noteworthy exhaustion besides a slight complaint of back pain (which according to herself was due to her large buttocks; she even went through labor and preformed a C-section on herself and then returned to battle a few minutes later). Very High when using the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth. | Irrelevant once inside of her Creation Range: Melee range slightly higher with her butt, variable range with her powers Powers Power Creation: Jiang developed the unique ability that allows her to create any power she wishes, and grant whoever she deems worthy said power. Jiang's unique power also allows her to instantly take people's powers and render them her own. Furthermore, can even combine & enhance the stolen and created powers to create new powerful and devastating powers. Her confiscation of the power is permanent, and it cannot be returned without her consent. Jiang can also bestow her citizens with enormous powers, either granting them new powers, enhancing old ones they already possess or restoring lost powers at higher levels. Alternate-Selves Contacting: She can summon and talk to her alternates throughout the ocean of realities and even possess them and live/alter their lives. *Consciousness Transferal: She can send her consciousness into the body of her memory vessels. *Memory Vessels: Jiang is known to also have the ability to create Memory Vessels, as she did with Victoria Amicus. Victoria has a different appearance as Jiang and is able to act independently from her. Jiang can also reabsorb Memory Vessels, acquiring their memories of the activities they undertook. Making Memory Vessels also divides up her overall power not that it matters much. Psychic Energy Storage: Jiang has the ability to accumulate magical energy over time, being able to amass massive pools of it. She currently has countless years worth of energy store up, so much so that her energy is undetectable to those even on her level. *Energy Transfer: Jaing is one of the few beings in the entirety of Creation with the ability to grant her powers to other people to create artificial gods. Her energy can also be recalled at a later time back to Jiand, even over large distances. ASS-assination Grandmaster: Jiang is the founder of the Bikini Brawler sport and the Ass-assination school of seductive killing moves that primarily use the butt and boobs to attack. So her skills don't get rusty, she out of the blue uses her assassination skills to dominate her hubby and knock him out. She only kills people with her massive ass and legs which she has been training religiously for years, to a point where she can crush just about anything between her inner thighs. Due to her massive size and weight unlike most ninjas who kills discretely, she only uses those skills to get close to the enemy and them bombards them with massive power, no matter the sound she makes. WIth this fighting style, the is only allowed to use their hips, grabs, legs and chests to fight. This fighting style also utilizes suggestive "stances", which, coupled with the user's already distractedly attractive appearance, results in a brutal strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs the opponents of any and all concentration. Most of her basic moves involved brute force mixed with agility for a mixed fighting style in many cases, while also focusing on the user's thigh-build giving her various types of kicking attacks. *Seduction: Students of ASS-assination can seduce any living beings, decreasing their resistance and causing immobility. *Large and Formidable Posterior: Her badonkadonk jiggles with ease using only the slightest hip/back popping motion. Her badonkadonk is on an absolute ambrosia level ass, off the international Bootyscale. She has also displayed a significantly strong butt, able to launch heavy objects with her butt, long distances with deadly accuracy and at such high velocity that it can puncture cosmic beings as if she stabbed a pen through paper. Jiang is lethal, brilliant and looks just as hot running into battle as she does walking away from it. She has a destructive wasteland booty that leaves her enemies a physical and mental shambles panting on the ground gasping their last breaths, reaching out for mercy with their last bit of strength, but her magnificent butt has no mercy to give them. Her ass is fat enough for it to get stuck in any wall that she slams it into if she didn't apply enough force to smash it. Jiang can tense her gluteal muscles to the point where they're as hard as steel. Her ass is roughly the size of her head. Jiang can move her hips so fast that her butt can be in multiple places simultaneously. Her booty is so huge it has it's own gravitational pull. She has a 70% increase to her running speed but her overall stamina is cut by 70%. *Powerful legs: Her legs are really powerful. She easily defeated the White Requiem, one the strongest members of the Grand Caster organization with only two kicks. Her legs are considered so powerful that Vera Arcturus of the Thirteen Grand Casters, a person who also specializes in powerful punches and kicks, considers her as one of the people who could destroy Hell's Gate with her kicking ability alone. This strength in her lower extremities seems to be partly if not completely due to her everyday is legday training. Being hit with her ass will surely break your bones no matter how unbreakable they are. Jiang also demonstrated the ability to use "Trackless Step", a movement technique developed from mimicking the superhuman "Assassin's Gait" of the Mitsuari Sirens, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain Ice Sharks. *Woman Pleasure: Jiang has sexual talents which she herself is entirely aware of. Her female peers constantly compliment her "technique" on pleasuring women when they request for her to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. She lists this as her talent in her résumé. *Sexual Dominance Expert: Thanks to expert "training" by Proprietress of the brothel and extensive "practice" with her hubby, Jiang has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing other women, to the point that she is able to easily make one of her co-workers orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping/massaging her breasts. *Woman Identification: Jiang can tell the differences between women judging by their hip sway or breasts sizes. Jiang is famous for her unmatched ability to evaluate women's cup sizes as a measuring standard. *Massaging: She gives orgasm inducing massages which she learned from her adoptive mom. *Gravitational Downforce: Jiang has the heaviest butt in the multiverse. As such, she can create a powerful gravity well by simply putting her butt downwards. *Special Ability - Large Breasts: 30% chance of automatic ball receive and distracting opponent. *Good In Bed: Jiang is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. She has high standards in men and is occasionally known to be unsatisfied after the act, however, a skilled enough partner with substantial effort can quell her more base urges and leave her completely satisfied. *Special Sensitivity: Jiang possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibrations that can be felt through the ground. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. *Thunder Thighs: A special technique of the ASS-assination school which allows the user to freely control electricity by storing enormous amounts of electricity stored in the user's thighs. The electricity can only be released with her kicks or if she touches something with her legs. Personal Space Tuning- This is a very special type of arcane power that allows Jiang to manipulate the laws of physics, rules of causality, allows her to overwrite reality on a quantum levle, and while within it she is capable of nearly any feat within her imagination that is within the designated area, allowing Jiang to become sovereign - effectively God - within the affected area. With it she was able to limit the blast radius of the Light Fortississimo and hold a destablizing realm in Fennmont together long enough to have her duel with Cynthia Amicus and Kimiko Shiratori. Its area of effect is large enough to cover the entirety of Destiny City, but can cover the entirety of the Multiverse if she maximizes her godly energy output. Her Personal Space rapidly drains the mana and Ki anywhere Jiang expands her field. This ability has no effect on regular humans but is extremely potent against Jewels and spiritual beings since it deprives them of their source of power. People with evilness in their heart become weaker while inside her Personal Space. The territory is highlighted in a dark red shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under Jiang's jurisdiction. Anyone who dies while inside her Personal Space can either choose to join her Legion of Cuteness, which gives her all of their memories, stats, and powers or choose to be completely healed and resurrected outside of the Personal Space. Her Legion, and will always be restored to peak should they somehow fall (they have a re-spawn time of two hours), even if they are completely erased, making it absolutely impossible to thin their numbers. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close to her unless she allows the person to get to her. She can also summon the legionnaires she's obtained to do battle alongside her. It defines a lasting "territory", "domain" or a platform of control around the user, where whatever is within the confines is subjugated through the Jiang's commands. She can shape her territory into tendrils or into any shape that she wants it to be. When used as weapons or tendrils, the territory will strip away the powers, abilities and statistics amplifications of those that come in contact with them temporarily. Jiang is said to be the most powerful, being second to only her mother. *Power Output Control: Jiang can control the output of her own powers, which allows her to control the destructiveness and size of her power. Even at 0.01% of its true power she is able to give power Great Old Ones a run for their money. **Maximum Output: Jiang can boost her Godly level to an immeasurable level allowing her to cover the entirety of Creation with her personal space. Jiang can use all her opponent (and her legionnaires) capacity, but massively amplified. All members of the Legion are released as a huge army and their strength is increased to the level of a SSS-Rank being. *Legionnaire Rebirth: Jiang has the ability to turn anything into her legionnaire, from other living beings to things like asteroids, planetary barriers and continents. Seemingly the only requirement for this ability is that the target has to fall for Jiang, she can activate it as long as the target finds her cute or attractive enough. *Legionnaire Summoning: Within her Personal Space, Jiang can summon her legionnaires to her side whenever needed. She can even use or create high abstract or higher-dimensional entities (stated to vastly overshadow Cthulhu as if he was less than an gnat) as puppet chess pieces during confrontations. Even beings on the level of Envy were easily under her control. The more fatigued she is, the weaker her legionnaires become. *Omniscience: Knows about everything within her Personal Space. *Omnipresence: Can be anywhere and nowhere within her Personal Space. *Reality Condition: Within her Personal Space, Jiang gains an enhanced physical fitness giving her the capability to perform impossible feats, but still has her terrible stamina. Even without this boost she is able to stop even the most powerful punches. *Safety System: A passive protective barrier that takes any type of attack (I.e. conceptual, omniversal and, insta-kill), regardless of magnitude, and reflects it back at the opponent in the form of the original attack, with the attack not losing any of its power in the process. *Forced Cooperation: Within her Personal Space, the enemy will sometimes allow themselves to get hit completely at enough damage to hurt them. She can even make rules that they will sometimes be forced to follow. *Goodness Reversal: Makes all of Jiang's opponents irredeemably evil in every aspect and meaning of evil even if they contradict. *Cutie Boost: Everyone in the Legion can fight as hard as they can for as long as they want until her stamina starts falling. *Attack Cancellation: Any attacks that bypass the concept of distance will miss her. *Conceptual Manipulation: Even when not within her Personal Space, Jiang has the power to rewrite the concepts on a multiversal level. *Resistance to Power Drain: If her power is absorbed or copied, they might manifest as another her instead. *Law Manipulation: Much like the Shining Jewels and Witches, Jiang has the ability to manipulate laws. She can do this without being in her Creation. *Void Manipulation: Jiang has the ability to manifest in the nonexistent multiverses and timelines, the ability to turn an infinite number of multiverses nonexistent after rewriting them, she is also able to affect and erase beings who are nonexistent to a conceptual level. Resistances: SSS-Rank beings have high resistances to assimilation-based abilities, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, high-level reality warping, plot-based defenses, probability and time manipulation. Legionnaires *Dante Shadowblade: The ultimate Edgelord, being so edgy, he is the living embodiment of the concept of cutting that can cut any and all phenomenon in the world, bypassing all resistances and durability with each cut. Not just physical aspects, but even concepts as everything will be cut by him. With EVERY stroke of Dante's sword, something will be cut, even if it is nothingness itself. Additionally even if his blade were to be warded off it's intended path, his edgienes will still land regardless of causality (making the concept of missing non-existent to Dante). He is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as he feels that nothing he can do will affect them. He admits he would rather be shot at by thousands of bullets instead of having to confront a spirit. *Tyranus Rex: Tyranus Rex is a long-dead general of the Foo Fighters, who had great magic abilities, and also had excellent skills in many martial arts. In addition, Tyrannus had a powerful charisma that could win over almost anyone. He's as strong as a T-Rex and has the ability to create giant T-rex's out of light. *King Kobra: A sneaky assassin who fights with close ranged poisonous attacks and poisoned hidden weapons. *Miranda The Great: A determined mermaid warrior who fights by controlling tridents made of magical water. She cannot be defeated by those with less determination than her. *Dimension King: The Dimension King is able to send the enemy into another dimension. *Opalnaria Piche: A stern and overly serious necromancer who is also a teacher . Her Witch Tattoo grants her the ability to control several thousand armies worth of fodder through soul manipulation. *Chisako Matsunaga: A Black Widow capable of killing any man that she has had sex with. She seems like a very sweet woman, but in secret she is a sadistic misandrist who kills her husband's for fun not for their money. She is a genius anesthesiologist with big breasts. *Darc Lord: Has the ability to manipulate absolutely all darkness, shadows, and shunt infinite darkness into the opponent's mind across all of existence and even beyond totality to make the opponent suffer as much pain as conceivably possible. Can summon torture tools that make Jax Bradshaw piss himself in fear and makes him hide in the closet. Anyone that steps on it will be completely paralyzed and unable to do anything at all, as they are left helpless as Darc tears them apart limb by limb. *Remiel: Remiel is powerful angel who can soar high into the heavens and bombard his opponents with destructive beams of divine light. Remiel's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams and Warp jumps. *Gunnr: A skilled warrior who fights with a kiteshield and a gunlance; a sniper-like weapon. Gunnr is very fast and durable, she can also turn invisible to gain the upper hand in combat. *Lady Death: Lady Death was a powerful Celestial Hunter before she was maimed and had her deceased corpse violated and eaten by Huozai. She weilds a Celestial Weapon known as the Scythe of Death which can cut anything, regardless of size or durability. Also, anything beheaded by the scythe will instantly die, as the scythe negates any form of immortality, regeneration, and durability, no matter how infinite it is. *Scorch: Scorch was a renowned ninja whose skills earned him enough fame during his life that Jiang chose to recruit him to fight in her legion. He is a highly perceptive fighter, able to see through most deceptions and react quickly. He is also a skilled close-range fighter, able to fight back a sword specialist like Chibusa only armed with a knife. He can create heat orbs that "mummify" his enemies, killing them seemingly by evaporating all the moisture in their bodies. His ability is less effective the more powerful that the opponent is. *Junko Nanase: Junko is surprisingly physically powerful as well as being highly skilled in Systema and can summon giant plush bears that have incredible strength to fight the opponent. Her magic allows her to create and control cloth. She also carries around an umbrella that not only has a hidden blade & shotgun within it the umbrella also can create gentile breezes and light showers; furthermore, the umbrella is fire proof, has an insulated handle, and has a grounding rod connected to the handle. Despite acting very arrogant, ill-tempered, and haughty, she is actually very friendly to those close to her and is very cute when angered. She is very short for her age and binds her chest so people won't make fun of her pornstar sized breasts. She doesn't dislike her ample chest, but she gets frustrated whenever people bring attention to it. She also is utterly incapable of finding a bra that will survive her Gag Boobs. Has minor resistance to mental powers. She carries a mystical condensed perfume that puts people to sleep. It is able to bypass magical & psychic barriers, knocking anyone out in a single hit. Furthermore, even if you don't pass out from it your powers are temporarily nullified. *Tae Ioroi: Tae made her living as a mercenary, and did it in a strangely groovy fashion. She would snap her fingers, tap her foot, bob her head and shake her butt (her breasts bounces in tune to her own theme "Burst HOPE" as well), but she doesn't dance to the music - a common misconception. She executes beautiful and sometimes erotic dance moves as she fires Programs - specialized attacks. Her Combat Arts are specialized offensive programs meant to confuse opponent. Her fighting style consists of numerous flips and twists so as to show her flexibility and well-toned figure. She had a flawless victory streak until she battled Bianca Argento and Tesla Dairenji. *Miu Inunaki: Miu's fighting style combines fencing and feints with ballerina style movement, used for evasion and to position her to attack. Which gives her one of the most fluid styles ever to grace the Foo Fighters and makes this makes her difficult to read. Her moves and swings are very elegant, changing her timing on hits like a confusing dance to fake you out. She is able to read her opponents' moves even if she couldn't view them. *Shenhua: She was Mr. Yang's most prized hit-woman and "bodyguard". Born of a Japanese scientist from Unit 731 and Chinese war prisoner. While she is the spitting image of her mother, she has her father's ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow her down or speed themselves up through any form of manipulation. *Saint Longinus: The First leader of the Dogs of Heaven and the Divine Saint known for killing the Son of God with a the Spear of Longinus. He has all of the powers of a Divine Saint and weilds the original Spear of Longinus. The Spear of Longinus is always hits to kill and can penetrate most types of barriers, can harm anything, and it can kill gods. *Mama Kannon: The Buddhist Goddess of Mercy. Mama Kannon has the body of a luscious anime proportioned MILF, but the mind of a devout saint. She is a goddess amoung goddesses with a perfect body, filled-in places that are, by nature, designed to attract the opposite sex, such as the thighs, the hips, the breasts, and the most lovely part of all, the booty. She is always wearing revealing clothes and has a pleasantly warm smile on her face 24/7. She is sexually innocent and can't get a dirty joke to save her life. She has the ability to bless anyone and anything that she wants from granting a woman larger breasts or making a weapon more powerful to bestowing herself with enhanced physical attributes. She can even nullify Absolute and Transcendent abilities with her blessings. Can hold her own with the likes of Smokey Brown with ease, however, she tends to go easy on others so that she won't hurt them. By allowing others to suck on her breasts (read:drink her breasts milk) she can heal and empower the person with greater a physical condition for a short amount of time. She prefers homemade milk to store bought milk any day. Wears a shirt that reads, "LET MAMA RUB YOUR MEAT!", which is a prized possession which Smokey gave to her when she joined the Legion of Cuteness. *Grace: She is generously voluptuous, has long hair almost reaching her past her hips and a figure that even makes her the envy of Fertility Goddesses everywhere. Grace is not just a well-endowed figure, she is TOO well-endowed. Furthermore, she dons an open dress revealing VERY ample cleavage to the point that it gets a bit scary. Grace is able to manipulate her demonic aura as a mass of black filaments for numerous purposes. When united together those filaments seem to have a great destructive power, but Grace is able to use small filament-made whips to grab things. Grace is capable of teleporting herself and others to a specific coordinate instantaneously with no prep time needed. Grace is quite adept at analyzing the nature of her opponent's powers and weaknesses. After being blessed by Mana Kannon, Grace gained the power to strike the weakness of anyone and anything. *Unlucky Chuck: Just some loser who jumped out of a helicopter, that was hovering three inches off the ground, and died of a heart attack. His fist are imbued with misfortune and loss. Anyone who kills him is cursed to ultimately lose, doomed to never achieve their goals and die in despair. When they die Chuck is resurrected at half of his power. *Lin Yifei: Lin Yifei was part of the Chinese People's Liberation Army as a political assassin. Lin is very competitive, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, loud, psychotically humored, rude, easily-bored, and extremely ill-tempered. Her primary weapons are a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. Another weapon Lin uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. She is also very proficient in many martial arts and was hardened from her time as a street rat and dropping in on many Foo Fighter's self defense classes. She has held her own against Nayuta and the Mitsuari Sirens. *Sylphie: The origins of how she came to join the Legion of Cuteness are shrouded in utter mystery. Although she looks like a cute young girl (with a rack on her), she has an old-fashioned way of talking and often speaks and acts at a slow and deliberate pace. In combat, she uses mysterious attacks like throwing glittering spheres of Godly Mana, or tossing enemies into the air without even touching them. She can defeat any type of Angel or Demon reguardless of their hierarchal rank. *Loki: Loki is a cunning trickster god who has the ability to change his shape and sex (he's usually in the form of a busty raven haired woman, because he believes this makes him seem weak, and therefore cause enemies to assume he is not a threat). He is a powerful spell caster and decent tactician. While he is physically stronger than most Jewel's, he still prefers to use tricks and wit to win his fights. *Smokey Brown: A bare knuckle brawler who has a penchant for rapping while he fights. He's a heavyweight boxing champion who strongly dislikes lecherous men like Louis Mitsuari and Kite. He is also an ex-Reaper Major and commander who could hold his own with the likes of Alister Fulbright. He is the very definition of a gentleman and is very sure with the ladies. *Shield Man: A guardian robot that wields a large Omni-steele shield. The shield makes him absolutely invulnerable from the front and he can do dashing slides or cannonball jumps that smash you with the shield. He can also throw it like a boomerang. *Capture Man: A police robot that is equipped to safely catch criminals. He is large and his body is a giant power nullifying cage. He also can fire bolas that snare his targets. If he snares you and then runs into you, you get stuck in his cage electrocuted and depowering. *Ash Masterson: Ash is a brash teenager with high self-esteem. He is very brutal, showing no hesitation when bludgeoning his opponents, as well as vulgar and easily irritated, especially about his height, cursing openly towards people when things don't go as he'd planned. Nonetheless, he shows respect towards his fellow Legion of Cuteness members. Despite his rebellious and brash personality, Ash displays visible hesitation when dealing with girls, often blushing and stuttering around them uncontrollably. Ash has the uncanny ability to grant his Desert Eagles' bullets attributes of the Unholy Torture Chamber. Upon contact they release powerful venom drenched needles. *Glen Thomas: Glen has many aspects in his personality. He is mysterious, as he is most of the time closed off and he refuses to speak much about himself. Glen is also rather hostile if he is provoked, and prefers to listen instead of speak. He is silent in both ways. Glen is very observant and tends to remember many events, which means that if you cross him, there's an 60% chance that he remembers it. The thing is, Glen might hold grudges, though most of them are towards enemies. Glen's magic is based around contracts, akin to Celestial Summoning magic. However, he does not use keys or any of that, he just uses himself and a sword. His demon was cursed to live forever in a sword and to serve whoever first holds the sword. The demon will give him overwhelmingly enhanced physical condition and would cast a black aura around him that may effect people's minds and also give off a wave of nausea. His sword is called Angel Slayer and with it he can harm angels and other Divine beings. *Ray'Zur: He has a serious tone almost all of the time but is known to be open and happy around friends as he is a very social person around allies and friends. He also has been known to become a very protective person when it comes to close friends or girlfriends especially. He can be a very direct person when it comes to telling people the truth even if they don't want to hear it. He has a automatic hatred for any one who hurts his friends or thinks highly of themselves and will gladly show them how he feels. He fights with ten Razor Sharp Garrotte wires attached to each finger that he can control and manipulate to attack and or set traps. By applying his Electric elemental Mana to his wires, they become a numbing electrical trap. *Alexis Dreemur: Alexis believes in tough love at times which means that many times she gets cold when people aren't listening to her. She gets irritated quickly but also calms quickly, often unnerving strangers by her sudden mood swings. Still she values those of the light and tries to lead the people she meets on the right path. Though she is friendly with everyone, she doesn't count many people as her friends. Too many people have tried to take advantage of her. She uses a lost magic that allows the user to turn their body into that of a Twilight Phoenix. The specific elements that Alexis can incorporate into her body is darkness, fire, and light. She has the ability to turn herself into twilight/fire, which allows her to phase through other objects. Alexis can also absorb dark, fire, and light magic attacks as a way to heal and replenish her strength and magic energy. *Kite: A warrior by nature, he is motivated by sexual instincts instead of love or justice. He has a Valkyrie slave named Grimgerde, and owns a humanoid artificial life form named Nike. His heroics have saved three out of the five major nations in the Demon World from being conquered by the King of Conquers, as well as helping quite a number of damsels in distress. On the other hand, his impulsive sex drive has scarred quite a number of young women for life. Kite uses Twin bladed-tonfa guns. They can shoot water at high-pressures that can rival the power of a water cannon, rendering the user immobile to prevent himself from being thrown backwards because of the strong recoil. The blades are just like water jet cutters, able to mutilate objects and people at close range. Although, both guns cannot utilize the blades while shooting and vice versa since they have to reroute the water according to the mode of attack range, having to shift either to close or long range. When imbued with Demon Energy the water becomes Hellish Water which is strong enough to cut a planet in two. Grimgerde weilds a magical lance that can emit powerful blasts of pure Mana and Nike is a tactful support Magic user that has Victory imbued into everything that she does, always making her victorious. *Kurenai Togami: Kurenai is a female knight with long, pure white hair that is tied back by a stylish hair ornament. Kurenai wearing a silver, formal dress decorated by golden armor with white sarashi round the upper chest underneath. Regardless of what she wears, even if its a cloak or swimsuit, Kurenai always has her sword in hand or fastened at her hip. Kurenai is a rather laconic individual that is rather stoic and more awkward than most of the cast. Kurenai is a half-human, half-vampire/demon Witch Hunter from the Togami clan. Despite her demonic lineage, she has an intense hatred toward demons and vampires, due to them harming her clan and her mother in the past. Her abilities include the "art of the lightning" and being able to become stronger when exposed to blood. The more blood she is exposed to, the stronger she gets. She can also transform into a stronger demonic-vampiric version of herself. Her weapon of choice are twin serrated kodachi blades that can infused with her magic power to become double edged, golden hilted electrified katana. Kurenai possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Kurenai has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Kurenai is able to summon a large amount of swords (more than 300), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. She has a complex about her breasts (despite never saying it out loud) and is the polar opposite of Chibusa, being a kuudere. Before she uses Shinobi Transformation, she is small in the chest area. *Masamune Ikeda: Masamune is Kurenai's cousin and rival. She is has masterful skill in laido and can draw her katana and slash the opponent and then sheath it before a person can blink. She hides her pain and sadness behind a perverted façade. She has training in ninjutsu and stealth. She frequently taunts the males with her seductive body and constantly sexually harasses females for the fun of it. Masamune makes numerous claims that she wears nothing under her top. But through clothing damage she will be shown wearing a black breast harness-like piece that covers her lower chest. Underneath her perverted exterior lies a selfless and loving woman. *Tomoe Gozen: A female samurai warrior, known for her beauty, elegance, tenacity and strength. She wares a revealing battle armor adorned with the Tomoe emblem and her main form of combat is her favorite naginata that she weilds with great skill. She incredibly long black hair and deep blue eyes. Tomoe carries a Relic inside of her womb that allows her to turn her sub-atomic structure into a sub-dimension. Every time someone attacks her, she can turn those attacks back on the sender. She is powerful enough to take out entire nations by herself. Her sword, her arrows, and her naginata are all imbued with the elements of Ice and Electricity. *Anansi: A Trickster with the powers of Spiderman and the magical prowess of Merlin. His illusions bypass powers specifically meant to see past lies. His staff is 3 meters long and is durable enough to withstand being slammed against a sword. He also has great Telepathic capabilities that can rival even the greatest Psychics. *Prince Neferkaptah: An ancient Egyptian Prince with great prowess and skill in Egyptian Magic specifically, Lightning Magic. He is well read in all things Magic related and is a great diplomat. *Mia Val'intine: An exiled Libidian scholar who uses a prototype Cyberzz tech handgun that uses light speed bullets that bypasses defenses. She is physically stronger than an Olympic Athlete, but pales in comparison to a F-Rank Jewel. Just like any other Libidians she can warp space-time and gravity to her whims with little difficulty. *Arngrim: The second owner of Tyrfing and a loyal servant of Jiang. His strength is absolutely unfathomable and his physical defenses are nothing to sneeze at. His Relic, Tyrfing, gives him a huge resistance to everything especially Magic & Psionics and increases his strength ×100 fold, it makes its wielder a Mage Killer & Psychic Breaker, as it prevents most magic and psionics from harming him. *Miyuki- Miyuki is the personification of death and suffering given life. She can manipulate ice that colder than absolute zero. Miyuki covers herself in an ice armor that allows her to freeze absolutely anything, including those who are immune to extreme freezing, and even other kinds of ice. She can form ice spears and wrap ice around her body, usually used in the form of ice claws. Miyuki's ice freezes and slowly drains the souls of anyone caught in its embrace if stuck in it for too long. *Axle Taylor- Axle is a Comixian with the ability to cause any object he touches to explode. He is a member of the Wiccaphobia. Axle is a former Comix special forces Captain and an ass man. *Envy: The Demon Lord of Envy, she becomes deeply envious of Gabriel upon the latter's arrival in Destiny City. She is therefore continuously jealous of Gabriel because she receives the better part of Destiny City's attention, though the two are quite capable of working together if it serves Destiny City's interests. Has the ability to control water on a conceptual level and water creatures. Envy uses a multitude of whips to fight, even Gabriel acknowledges her skill, saying she's a lot better than expected. *Guan Yu: A famous general serving under the warlord Liu Bei in the late Eastern Han dynasty and a loyal servant to Jiang. He wields the fabled Crescent Moon blade, a glaive-like polearm with the ability to crush all defenses and strike anything reguardless of distance. Guan Yu also has an overwhelming control over Ki and is cursed to change his gender whenever he is too prideful. He is a prideful fighter that would only give it his all if his opponent is worthy of his full strength. He is immensely loyal to Jiang and would gladly die for her sake. Once her Crescent Moon blade is awakened it becomes a sentient, multi-sectioned, extendable staff akin to a serpent that can extend up to 450 meters, freeze anything it bites, and can shoot ethereal spheres that can freeze anything it passes through from its mouth. *Cassandra of Troy: A sad and demure young woman with a distrust in men that is a master necromancer with Divine Clairvoyance, but is fated to not be believed by anyone however Jiang seems to be immune to this curse. Her predictions seem opaque to a weak magus or a common person and would cause them to be highly skeptical of her readings. She speaks nonsense most of the time, but with prediction, foreshadowing and future prophecies mixed in with her words. Her Divine Art allows her to reopens the target's deepest and darkest secrets, fears, and nightmares. It continually assaults the mind until the victim falls into a catatonic state. *Jing Ke: A Chinese assassin with a bad rep who is supernaturally skilled with a sword and a monster when it comes to hand to hand combat as well. He plays the role of the bubbling fool quite well, however, when the situation calls for him to straighten up he becomes deadly serious. All of his attacks are fatal and will strike the target's weakness even if they do not have one. Before he begins a battle he briefly stops time to analyze his opponent, revealing potential weaknesses. *Odd Bob: A young man who can immune anything that would normally adversely affect others and anything that would reverse or disrupt the powers of others. He can control what he wants to affect. Abilities Charismatic Voice: Not only does Jiang have an enticing voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Absolute Immortality- All SSS-Ranked beings have absolute immortality; unable to die, age, become ill, or be permanently wounded (though the regeneration goes away with the less energy that the person has and the severity of the injury). They are absolutely self-sustained, and as their mind and soul are as immortal as their biological body, they become highly resistant to mental/spiritual destruction. Any injuries she suffers immediately heal (in some cases), even if they are disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted from nonexistence, or even if she is completely destroyed to the conceptual level in past-present-future, she will still return to life with due time. They always maintains perfect health and condition. When destroyed they can return to The Supreme Axiom to reform indefinitely. Furthermore, SSS-Rank beings become Abstract Existence or rather living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world. *Causality Transcendence: SSS-Rank beings transcend the normal boundaries of cause and effect, existing outside of the causality of a system. Copy Cat Negation: She is completely resistant to being copied via assimilation or DNA replication; attempting to due so results grievous harm and lackluster replication. When absorbed her energy causes severe pain to the absorber's body. Immense Intelligence- Being the creator of many different magics, spells, magical accessories, and the trainer of many Magic Gods, Jiang is known to be immensely intelligent. She possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition in most fields of study especially teaching. She also possesses an intellect that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through her ways of fighting. While others were content simply to achieve the destructive capabilities, speed and technique of their innate powers, Jiang was interested in developing her own innate power, creating a variety of techniques and abilities to suit her needs. However, Jiang's ability to discern even the most closely guarded of secrets is where her true prowess lies. Additionally, Jiang is a bit of a smooth talker, able to maneuver herself in favorable situations and coerce even the most resilient minds to comply with her words. Jiang is very polite, and soft-spoken, speaking in a very eloquent manner, even to her adversaries. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and how to better talk to them. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of the Great Old Ones, as well as the obscure method in which to kill one. In battle, Jiang's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style by first sending her weaker legionnaires and illusions to fight while she hides. She is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in her opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to her advantage. Nevertheless, her ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures her victory. Even without her Eyes That Have Seen the Truth Jiang is considered the third most intelligent person in the multiverse. *Omnicompetence: Jiang is such a talented leader that she can handle and deal with any situation regardless of the difficulty or effort involved, including teaching impoverished kids at the age of eleven or running an entire army that she was put in charge of at the age of fourteen. Becoming a leader in the world is by no means an easy feat or a title that’s simply given. It is one that requires the perseverance, the intelligence, the self-confidence and sense of meditative content are just some of the prerequisites that Jiang has amassed over the years. It is the ability to not only understand yourself and utilize your innate talents but to also effectively leverage the natural strengths of your citizens and even nation to accomplish any task that a leader would desire. Jiang has stated that leaders are in an ever expanding process of personal development such as, education, training and experience. Her goal first and foremost, was to inspire women from not only the Ming province, but from the entirety of the world. Her ability to lead is instinctive and she has a super-refined taste in the laws of power. She created a framework which encompasses that encourages others to tap into their own set of skills and ideals in order for them to contribute to the whole of society. As the founder, Jiang has complete authority over the framework and inner workings within Destiny City. Although, other rulers may disagree with Destiny City not having a major military force, Jiang believes that in order to promote peace, one must first lead by example. However, each major hierarchical city has its own Kawaii 5-0, Mitsuari Special Forces Division and small military force. Therefore, her nation is centralized around an eager economy of imports, exports, intelligence gathering, counter intelligence and retaining their social identity. She allows the various Grand Magic Council members to run their respective cities as they please without little intervention from her. Even though she opts out meddling in city affairs on a small scale, Jiang has a unrivaled loyalty between her and her nation. No matter where visitors would travel within her domain, the citizens would always be proud to mention their Queen in most circumstances and would even die to fend her name. An uncomfortable premonition of fear stems in the hearts and minds for those whom attempt to seek conquest of Destiny City. Throughout her land, Jiang keeps a unique surveillance system in the form of the Destiny Barrier. *Highly Influential Connections- As the Founder of Destiny City, Jiang has access to a vast collection of ancient magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of her nation's wide array of scientists, chefs, and soldiers. Her strength and influence are such that she lives quite literally as though she is a goddess (to her dismay), doing mostly as she pleases. *Highly Competent Leadership Abilities- As a result of having commanded Destiny Military for thousands of years, Jiang has become a extraordinarily talented leader, able to lead multiple teams of differing natures with great efficiency, and is able to make quick, rational and thorough decisions that have seen Destiny City through many a crisis, and ended the conflict between several multiverses. *Talented Fashion Designer- Jiang was a very talented fashion designer. During her early days as a brothel waitress, she would constantly make new costumes for herself and wear different ones for almost every shift. Over the years her talent earned her great acclaim in the fashion world. Jiang's talents also extend to designing costumes for other Jewels; especially the Grand Casters. She possessed enough cheongsams of her own to fill an entire closet or two. *Talented Public Speaker- Jiang has addressed Destiny City masses, rallied troops and Grand Casters into battle. She has also married some of her closest friends and given compassionate eulogies. Jiang is unbelievably charismatic, even Ronald Malphas, thinks that she is the most charismatic person in the multiverse. Despite his meek appearance, his demeanor can cause people to lower their inhibitions and speak freely about their secrets. *Cold Reading: A technique frequently used by fortune tellers and other swindlers in the real world to quickly gain an understanding of, or trick, others. By observing things such as body language, hair and clothes style, gender, age, manner of speech, etc, and asking vague or broad questions it is possible to learn large amounts about others quickly. Contaminant Immunity -Jiang's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons, and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy or have alternate side effects. Her body is totally immune to radiation. Her unique metabolism also burns fats quicker to help maintain her beautiful look. Culinary Intuition: Jiang's forte lies in Chinese cuisine from her background in her restaurant. She has mastered the usage of various Chinese cooking techniques such as stir-frying and using a wok. As it currently stands, Jiang is possibly the best chef in her restaurant despite how little time she spends in the kitchen. Equipment *Cruel God's End: A book of magic which contains powerful spells capable of slaying gods, angels and demons (amoung other Transcendent beings). The first Grimoire created by humans and not by magical beings, such as Witches. *The Ultimate Grimoire: The grimoire that Jiang carries with her. It contains and is formed out of the incantations from the 206,001 Grimoires that she has decoded and spells from over 2 centillion years of history. It is lighter than a regular chapter book and can contain a virtually infinite amount of information. It does not deteriorate over time, and contains its own will - only those it deems worthy can wield it. It comes with an auto-chanting mode - by waving it over her head, Jiang can make it automatically recite its incantations for her. **Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells from any of the 206,001 Grimoires. Jiang has used her spells to alter her clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth With the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth Jiang can view any ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept. The eyes also allows Jiang to understand everything about a person and their ideologies in their entirety, and see all of time, past, present, and the infinite possibilities for the future). The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth also enables Jiang to view other timelines, dimensions, and physical planes. It also allows Jiang to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. The Eyes that have seen the Truth has an unique ability which can negate the abilities of Jiang's opponents as long as they are in their physical line of sight, and also create illusions encompassing entire universes. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth can give Jiang information about anything that has ever happened in the world, no matter where and when. However, in order to use this ability she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and the eyes do not automatically detect any danger coming towards Jiang. It is also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts. Another limitation is that the eyes can only give facts, as it cannot tell Jiang subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. All of Jiang's natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. Jiang become instantly aware of them self and their surroundings. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth access to virtually all of the knowledge in the multiverse and is even aware of events that have been altered by distortions in time. Finally, The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth enables Jiang to survive the rigors of space, makes them completely self-sufficient without the need to maintain any bodily need and will give Jiang whatever information they need to stay alive. Techniques Busty Suplex: First Jiang pushes her bust forward, and if her bosom hits the opponent she executes a sideways suplex. It's very fluid, and it's very fun to watch. B!tch Slap: Slaps foe. Deals tremendous damage to females. Bunny Bump: A three-part butt bump combo. Heavy Grab: She grabs the opponent's head a slams their face into her butt, however, she accidentally falls backwards onto the opponent's face. She promptly stands up and apologizes for the accident. It comes with an "interesting" noise and is accompanied by hearts, too. Soft Bomber: Jiang jumps in the air and then comes down at a 45-degree angle, assaulting her opponent with her shapely buttocks. Using Soft Bomber triggers an earthquake throughout the area that affects everyone in a thirty feet radius no matter where they are, which causes them to trip and be left dazed for a few seconds. It has surprisingly good range and damage, and provides immunity to projectiles. *Stylish Butt Bomb: Just gets a running start, jumps into the air, spins around, and thrusts her pelvis backward, thus hitting the opponent's head with her buttocks. *Ass-ault: Jiang lunges herself, butt first, through the air like a projectile, and rubs her sore butt if she misses and lands on the ground. Violin Strategy: Jiang shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by Jiang due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by Jiang against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. Jiang Rolling Savate: Jiang performs a Savate style reverse figure kick to the opponent's face. Jiang Hip Attack: While her body is being restrained, Jiang lifts herself with her stomach muscles, then drops herself on her opponent's chest with enough force to make them cough up blood. Butt Smash: Jiang's signature move. Jiang waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. It is a powerful, short-ranged thrust of her buttocks. Rump Shaker: When Jiang approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. Jiang's Rump Shaker can pin a person for a bit due to the chaining attacks that she uses. Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. Butt Attack: Jiang turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. Flying Butt Slam: Jiang leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. Hip Drop: Jiang hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. Fanserivce Tornado: A technique where Jiang does an upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, which has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near her. Fake Out Kick: Jiang spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Jiang does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. Deadly Goddess Kick: Jiang leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Jiang then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. Heaven Splitter: When used, Jiang will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. Thunder Kick: Heavy electrified kick attack to the diaphragm. Sadistic Fury: She rapidly kicks a target before dispatching them with a back-flip kick. Nakama Kick: Jiang focuses all of her friendship and bonds into her fist and throws a punch that has a 1-in-10 chance of instantly defeating her opponent no matter how infinitely powerful they are. This punch bypasses all resistances and defenses. Weaknesses *Inept with technology and most modern devices (including mobile phones). *Combat drains her stamina faster than normal, however, this isn't a problem when using her full power. *Can only turn people into her legionnaire member if they find her cute or attractive (though she has turned an asteroid, continents and a planetary barrier into her legionnaire before) *She's a magic nut and can be distracted if shown an ability she hasn't seen before. *She will put herself in harms way to protect innocents. *Jiang can be injured by sufficient divine force, most notably the Spear of Destiny. *Weak body due to Vitamin A deficiency and frail lungs prone to asthma attacks. *To use the Eyes That Have Seen the Truth to it's full potential she has to consciously think about the subject she is looking into and the eyes do not automatically detect any danger coming towards her. The eyes are also incapable of giving information about a person's inner thoughts. The final limitation is that the eyes can only give facts, as it cannot tell Jiang subjective information like what she should do when she's unsure of herself. *Jiang is averse to combat, always apologizing whenever she hurts someone. **Won't fight unless absolutely necessary, however, when she does fight she abides by a strict code of honor. She believes in completely fair fights, giving her opponents tips in order to have a fair fight. *The clap of her ass cheeks prevents her from sneaking around. *Without the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth Jiang is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on her godly sensory system and her other senses to properly fight. *She appears to have to make physical contact with a target to take their power. *Somewhat impatient, not so much when she is older. *Gets dizziness and headaches from using the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth too much. *The Eyes that Have Seen the Truth possess certain blind spots in what information that they can give the user. *Some of the Eyes that Have Seen the Truth's abilities are limited by her physical field of perception. **She cannot see through germanium or lead. **Using the power of her eyes, however, has its limits, as they overheat upon prolonged use of their abilities. *She is bound by complex traditions, cannot spill the blood of another SSS-Rank being without provocation. *She wears self-imposed limiters to reduce her power to keep the multiverse safe from her Full Power. *The safety system doesn't protect against physical attacks. *She cannot maintain a multiverse wide Personal Space Tuning for more than an hour (when using it for combat), as it drains her energy and puts tremendous strain on her body. *Her Personal Space Tuning is currently limited to 0.01% of its true power. Trivia *At her size, Jiang finds it difficult to find a chair that not only can hold her weight but to also hold her massive butt. *Her normal walk involves her taking a slow, seductive strut with a defined swing in her hips with each step and always happens to stick her butt out. She was known for this type of walking and feminine body language even before she became more feminine when she reached adulthood. *Jiang's large and plump round buttocks is the source of some humor within her peerage within the Grand Magic Council and among the citizens of her country. *Jiang eats foods that go directly straight to her hips and thighs. Meaning that she's got legs: as in, shapely and thick thighed, with muscled calves. *As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. *She is known to actually go out of her way to go to places where run away girls go to and allow them to live in her place a freeloader. *Jiang does not wear any undergarments, but when she does it's usually very skimpy. *Jiang enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in Destiny Spa Springs while eating sweets. **Jiang also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She has a stress eating and cooking problem. *Jiang's birthday is on the 21st of September, a day recognized as International Peace Day. *Jiang is the infamous designer of daring Cheongsams who owns the Phoenix Couture company. Category:Tier 1 Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Abstract Entities Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transcendents Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mentor Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Mothers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Improbable Weapon Users